worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Engineering proficiencies
Engineering proficiency refers to a character’s training in Engineering. The table below summarizes what level and skill required to advance to each proficiency. Grand Master is only available after installing the expansion Wrath of the Lich King. Illustrious is only available after installing the expansion Cataclysm. Apprentice Engineering Apprentice Engineering proficiency can be trained as early as level 5, permits progression up to 75 skill and access to the following schematics: *Bullets: Crafted Light Shot, Crafted Heavy Shot *Engineering ingredients: Coarse Blasting Powder, Copper Modulator, Copper Tube, Handful of Copper Bolts, Rough Blasting Powder *Explosives: Coarse Dynamite, Rough Copper Bomb, Rough Dynamite *Guns: Rough Boomstick *Scopes: Crude Scope *Tools: Arclight Spanner *Small pets: Mechanical Squirrel Box Journeyman Engineering Journeyman Engineering proficiency can be trained as early as level 10 and 50 skill, permits progression up to 150 skill and access to the following schematics: *Bullets: Crafted Solid Shot *Cloth Armor: Flying Tiger Goggles, Green Tinted Goggles, Shadow Goggles *Consumables: Aquadynamic Fish Attractor, Flame Deflector, Target Dummy *Devices: Ornate Spyglass *Engineering ingredients: Bronze Framework, Bronze Tube, Gold Power Core, Heavy Blasting Powder, Silver Contact, Whirring Bronze Gizmo *Explosives: Big Bronze Bomb, EZ-Thro Dynamite, Explosive Sheep, Heavy Dynamite, Large Copper Bomb, Small Bronze Bomb, Small Seaforium Charge *Fireworks: Blue Firework, Green Firework, Red Firework, Small Blue Rocket, Small Green Rocket, Small Red Rocket *Guns: Deadly Blunderbuss, Lovingly Crafted Boomstick, Moonsight Rifle, Silver-plated Shotgun *Scopes: Standard Scope *Tools: Practice Lock *Trinkets: Gnomish Universal Remote, Minor Recombobulator Expert Engineering Expert Engineering proficiency can be trained as early as level 20 and 125 skill, permits progression up to 225 skill and access to the following schematics: *Bullets: Hi-Impact Mithril Slugs *Cloth Armor: Bright-Eye Goggles, Catseye Ultra Goggles, Craftsman's Monocle, Fire Goggles, Parachute Cloak, Spellpower Goggles Xtreme *Consumables: Advanced Target Dummy, Discombobulator Ray, Ice Deflector, Mechanical Repair Kit *Devices: SnowMaster 9000 *Engineering ingredients: Gyrochronatom, Iron Strut, Mithril Casing, Mithril Tube, Solid Blasting Powder, Unstable Trigger *Explosives: Big Iron Bomb, Ez-Thro Dynamite II, Flash Bomb, Goblin Land Mine, Iron Grenade, Large Seaforium Charge, Mithril Frag Bomb, Portable Bronze Mortar, Solid Dynamite *Fireworks: Blue Rocket Cluster, Firework Launcher, Green Rocket Cluster, Large Blue Rocket, Large Green Rocket, Large Red Rocket, Red Rocket Cluster *Guns: Mithril Blunderbuss, Mithril Heavy-bore Rifle *Guardian pets: Compact Harvest Reaper Kit, Mechanical Dragonling *Scopes: Accurate Scope, Deadly Scope *Tools: Gyromatic Micro-Adjustor *Trinkets: Gnomish Cloaking Device, Goblin Jumper Cables Gnome Engineering Gnome Engineering proficiency can be trained as early as level 30 and 200 skill and permits access to the following schematics: *Cloth Armor: Gnomish Goggles, Gnomish Mind Control Cap, Gnomish Rocket Boots *Consumable: Alarm-O-Bot *Device: World Enlarger *Guardian pets: Gnomish Battle Chicken *Leather Armor: Gnomish Harm Prevention Belt *Recipes: Plans: Inlaid Mithril Cylinder *Small pets: Lil' Smoky *Trinkets: Gnomish Death Ray, Gnomish Net-o-Matic Projector, Gnomish Shrink Ray, Ultrasafe Transporter: Gadgetzan Goblin Engineering Goblin Engineering proficiency can be trained as early as level 30 and 200 skill and permits access to the following schematics: *Cloth Armor: Goblin Construction Helmet, Goblin Rocket Boots, Goblin Rocket Helmet *Explosives: Goblin Sapper Charge, The Big One *Guns: Goblin Dragon Gun *Mail Armor: Goblin Mining Helmet *Recipes: Recipe: Goblin Rocket Fuel *Small pets: Pet Bombling *Trinkets: Dimensional Ripper - Everlook, Goblin Bomb Dispenser, Goblin Jumper Cables XL, Goblin Mortar, Goblin Rocket Launcher Artisan Engineering Artisan Engineering proficiency can be trained as early as level 35 and 200 skill, permits progression up to 300 skill and access to the following schematics: *Bullets: Mithril Gyro-Shot, Thorium Shells *Cloth Armor: Bloodvine Goggles, Deepdive Helmet, Green Lens, Master Engineer's Goggles, Rose Colored Goggles, Spellpower Goggles Xtreme Plus *Consumables: Field Repair Bot 74A, Masterwork Target Dummy *Engineering ingredients: Delicate Arcanite Converter, Dense Blasting Powder, Thorium Tube, Thorium Widget, Truesilver Transformer *Explosives: Arcane Bomb, Dark Iron Bomb, Dense Dynamite, Hi-Explosive Bomb, Powerful Seaforium Charge, Thorium Grenade *Fireworks: Cluster Launcher, Snake Burst Firework *Guardian pets: Arcanite Dragonling, Mithril Mechanical Dragonling *Guns: Core Marksman Rifle, Dark Iron Rifle, Flawless Arcanite Rifle, Large Blue Rocket Cluster, Large Green Rocket Cluster, Large Red Rocket Cluster, Thorium Rifle *Necklaces: Voice Amplification Modulator *Leather Armor: Bloodvine Lens *Scopes: Biznicks 247x128 Accurascope, Sniper Scope *Shields: Force Reactive Disk *Small pets: Lifelike Mechanical Toad, Tranquil Mechanical Yeti *Tools: Salt Shaker *Trinkets: Gyrofreeze Ice Reflector, Hyper-Radiant Flame Reflector, Major Recombobulator, Ultra-Flash Shadow Reflector Master Engineering Master Engineering skill can be trained at level 50 and 275 skill. Permits progression up to 375 skill, and access to the following schematics: *Bullets: Fel Iron Shells, Adamantite Shells *Cloth Armor: Power Amplification Goggles, Ultra-Spectropic Detection Goggles, Nigh Invulnerability Belt, Foreman's Enchanted Helmet, Gnomish Power Goggles, Destruction Holo-gogs, Powerheal 4000 Lens *Leather Armor: Cogspinner Goggles, Gnomish Battle Goggles, Hyper-Vision Goggles, Deathblow X11 Goggles, Wonderheal XT40 Shades, Magnified Moon Specs *Mail Armor: Foreman's Reinforced Helmet, Surestrike Goggles v2.0, Gadgetstorm Goggles, Living Replicator Specs, *Plate Armor: Furious Gizmatic Goggles, Justicebringer 2000 Specs, Tankatronic Goggles *Consumables: Healing Potion Injector, Mana Potion Injector, White Smoke Flare, Purple Smoke Flare, Green Smoke Flare, *Engineering ingredients: Elemental Blasting Powder, Fel Iron Casing, Handful of Fel Iron Bolts, Adamantite Frame, Felsteel Stabilizer, Hardened Adamantite Tube, Khorium Power Core, Icy Blasting Primer *Guns: Fel Iron Musket, Adamantite Rifle, Ornate Khorium Rifle, Felsteel Boomstick, Gyro-balanced Khorium Destroyer *Scopes: Adamantite Scope, Khorium Scope, Stabilized Eternium Scope *Trinkets: Gnomish Poultryizer, Goblin Rocket Launcher *Explosives: Fel Iron Bomb, Adamantite Grenade, The Bigger One, Gnomish Flame Turret, Super Sapper Charge, Frost Grenade, Elemental Seaforium Charge *Containers: Fel Iron Toolbox *Others: Zapthrottle Mote Extractor, Crashin' Thrashin' Robot Kategooria:Game terms Kategooria:Engineering